


My Other Tattoo

by ValkyrieShepard



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Exploration, Fluff, Incest, Kisses, M/M, Post Game, Sibling Incest, Smut, Tattoo, Tattoos, petting, rutting like teenagers, tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 11:48:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10990305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValkyrieShepard/pseuds/ValkyrieShepard
Summary: The moment Sam came back from the dead Nate had been fascinated by that tattoo, and when he got the chance, eagerly explored what others there were.





	My Other Tattoo

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [somethingyesterday](http://somethingyesterday.tumblr.com). Thank you for your amazing art.

“So you got prison tats, huh?”

 

Nate earned a bewildered look from his brother as they both stopped for a moment to catch their breath. They had been constantly running from Rafe’s goons and even they had their limits. With a bit of luck, no one had seen them hiding behind this particular set of ruins.

 

“You’re asking this,  _ now? _ ,” Sam asked incredulously and as if on cue an explosion behind them made him flinch and grab Nate’s hand. “Fuckin run, little brother!”

 

He really shouldn’t have been thinking about his tattoos like that while they were running from explosions and gunfire, nor should he have ever thought about his  _ brother _ in the way that he was doing right now. But he had accepted a long time ago that he wasn’t really normal, and that his affections for Sam weren’t normal either. Since his return the kisses and intimate moments they had shared so long ago were fresh in his mind, distracting him during this dangerous time. 

 

He never even would have thought that tattoos would have suited him, or that they would make him  _ so damn hot. _ But now Nate was curious to see if he had more, wanted to not only see but touch them, and when their adventure was over, and the two of them were hiding out in Mexico - a cliche if ever there was one - he got his chance. 

 

Nate’s decisions had ruined his marriage, and when Sam had offered, no- had begged him to go with him, that choice hadn’t been very difficult. There wasn’t much left to him now but his brother and whatever future endeavours their relationship held. He should perhaps be more conflicted, but seeing his brother fresh out of the shower, hair slicked back and still wet, his thoughts came back to one single thing: those tattoos. 

 

“Nathan.” Sam was grinning at him widely and sauntered over to where a bottle of beer was waiting for him on the table in their small cottage. 

 

His own gaze wandered along his torso, taking in those scars, those muscles, and those tattoos. Nate felt thirsty for something else at this moment, but happily accepted the bottle of beer his brother pressed into his hand. Why did he have to come out of the bathroom with just a towel on? He hadn’t been with a man in a really long time, and he hadn’t been with his brother in fifteen years. He was craving it now. 

 

“You’re not exactly subtle,” Sam said, tilting his head back as he took a sip of beer and Nae watched his Adam’s apple bob up and down as he swallowed. Then Nate swallowed too.

 

“Neither are you,” he replied, trying to sound braver than he was, but failing bitterly. 

 

Yep, he was still just ogling his brother. 

 

“Oh excuse me for taking the chance of walking around in a towel without the fear of getting jumped, though I suspected you might do that any second.” 

 

“Sam, did you- did you really?,” Nate stopped himself and took a step back to give his brother space. “I’m not gonna do that if you don’t want to. Did you-”

 

“I don’t want to talk about that now,” Sam’s smile had faded and he was closing the distance between them again. “I’m joking around. You can touch if you want, little brother.” 

 

“Really?”

 

“I wanna pick up where we left off…” He stepped even closer to Nate now, so close they were pressed together, and Sam caressed his cheek. God he felt so needy that he shuddered, closed his eyes for a moment as he leaned in, but Sam seemed to pull away just before their lips would meet. “You want to look at my tattoos, hm? I’ll let you.” 

 

He hopped onto the table then, felt it shake and chuckled as he steadied himself. His legs were spread wide… Wide enough for Nate to stand between them, not quite wide enough that he had a complete view of his brother, although that towel was dangerously close to sliding off… 

 

So he settled in between his legs, felt them close around him as his brother’s smirk came back. He couldn’t help but cup his brother’s cheeks, looked into his eyes, feeling serious all of a sudden. 

 

“I want to kiss you, Sam.” 

 

“What’s stopping you?,” he asked, already leaning in closer. 

 

“Nothing, I just… I missed you,” he gasped, as if he had said this confession out loud for the very first time. Maybe he had, he could not remember. He could only recall burying his grief deep, deep inside him, and now it threatened to spill out. “God, I missed-” 

 

He was cut off by Sam’s lips on his own, kissing him eagerly, hungrily, like a dying man. This had been their first kiss after being reunited, and Nate only realised now how badly he had really wanted it. These feelings for his brother had never gone away, it had only made it harder trying to deal with his death. He hadn’t just lost a brother, he had lost his soulmate. 

 

“That, I missed that,” Nate mumbled against Sam’s lips, and they both had to grin then. “Now show me, tilt your head a bit…”

 

He had seen these birds before of course, the small silhouettes taking flight on his brother’s neck. They already looked a bit faded, maybe these had been the first he had gotten. Nate let his fingers trace the outline of every single one, felt his brother’s breath hitch as he did so, caressing him with featherlight touches. 

 

“Do they have some kind of meaning?,” Nate asked. “Or were they just for fun.” 

 

“Birds taking flight… pretty obvious don’t you think?” 

 

“Yeah, I guess so…” 

 

He had seen how sad Sam had looked for a moment, as if he were still longing for his freedom. Settling into a life like this after so long behind bars would be difficult, but Nate wanted to help. At least this relationship he didn’t want to mess up. Sam was all he had left, and now he felt his brother’s grip tighten on his arm. 

 

So he leaned in, and replaced featherlight touches with kisses, sweet and gentle, caring. One to each bird, his arms sliding around Sam’s waist. He was so warm under his touch, and under his lips, slightly wet but so warm and oh he had missed the feeling of him in his bed so much. The way he’d wrinkle his nose in his sleep, or hold him close when he needed it. He hadn’t realised how much these things hurt him by not being in his life. But things would be different now. 

 

His kisses trailed further up, and he pressed one just under his ear, another on his earlobe, before he parted his lips and tugged on it just a little bit. Then his lips pressed to Sam’s jaw, and he felt the rough stubble against the tender skin. But even that sensation was delightful to him, as were the small gasps Sam let out into the air around them. 

 

“Show me your other tattoos,” Nate whispered into his ear, felt his brother shudder under his touch. 

 

“Just one more I er…,” Sam trailed off and Nate pulled back to see the blush rise into his cheeks. 

 

“Oh my god you’re blushing. What is it?” 

 

“I… it’s-,” Sam broke off mid-sentence, took Nate’s hand in his own and guided it to his back. He didn’t stay there however, but guided it lower, and he had to grin as he felt the muscles in his brother’s back, wondering where he would lead him to when his hand stopped, and Nate realised. 

 

“Are you kidding me?,” he asked, trying very hard not to laugh. “You have a tramp stamp?”

 

“It’s not a tramp stamp!,” Sam insisted incredulously. 

 

“If it’s over your ass, it’s a tramp stamp,” he replied, and helped Sam slide off the table. His towel was barely clinging to his hips now, and Nate wasn’t gentle when he turned him around, hoping it would fall off. 

 

And then it did. 

 

“Oh wow.” 

 

Nate didn’t know what to pay attention to. That glorious, full, round ass right in front of him, or the actually stunningly beautiful tattoo right above. This really wasn’t a tramp stamp, like Sam had said. This was tasteful, it was a mandala of flowers in the middle, spreading out delicately over both cheeks, thousands of dots creating one beautiful image. Nate pressed a finger to the middle of it, let it wander over the flower where it dipped slightly between Sam’s cheeks, and stopped there. 

 

Sam looked back at him, and he was blushing. 

 

“This is beautiful,” Nate said, leaning to press a quick kiss to Sam’s shoulder, before he shifted his attention again. “You got this in prison?” 

 

“There… There was a guy there, for a short time. Called himself Fate,” Sam explained. “I don’t know, he… He said this could help me find peace. I don’t think it ever did but at the time I was kind of desperate.” 

 

“He did an incredible job,” he said quietly, fingers still tracing, exploring. 

 

“You really think so?”

 

“Yeah I do, here, let me show you…” 

 

Nate sank to his knees then, hands on that beautiful ass, leaning up to press a kiss to this tattoo as well. He followed every dot with his eyes, fingers, then lips, feeling his brother shudder underneath his touches, hearing him gasp and then moan. His voice had gotten deeper, or maybe he just remembered it differently, but it was a beautiful sound that he wanted to hear more of. 

 

“Sam?”

 

“Uh, yeah…,” when Sam turned to look at him, Nate’s knees almost gave out. There was a blush in his cheeks, his eyelids low, pupils blown wide, he was obviously turned on by what he had been doing. 

 

“Let’s go to bed.” 

 

Sam grinned at him then, turned around and was immediately embraced by Nate, as their lips found their way to each other in a passionate kiss. Together they stumbled and rushed towards the bed, and when Nate felt it bump against his leg he turned Sam around to playfully push him face first onto the mattress. They both chuckled as Sam adjusted and Nate followed, still fully dressed. 

 

He shrugged out of his shirt and tossed it aside but had no desire to undress further. Sam’s body and his tattoos was all he wanted to explore, and to give his brother pleasure. Crawling up his body, his lips found the flying birds again, kissing them gently, then a bit more forcefully and Nate had to grin when his brother moaned again. 

 

“I remember how much you liked this spot,” Nate mumbled against his skin between kisses. “Some things don’t change.” 

 

“You’re a lot more, ah-,” Sam gasped. “Confident with this.” 

 

“I had a bit of practice.” 

 

Sam didn’t ask for any details when Nate kissed his way over his shoulder, then down his back, letting his hand explore the muscles until his fingertips found their way to the scars. Three of them, mirroring the ones he had seen on his brother’s belly. The deep guilt that he felt would never go away, he knew that. He would always think that there could have been more he should have done, he should have just gone back to make sure Sam was really dead. But right now he pushed these thoughts away, he did not want to ruin the first quiet night they had together, especially not when Sam was making these delicious sounds. 

 

So instead he kissed the scars too, one soft, gentle press of lips against rough skin, loving, reassuring. Then his fingers wandered down, back to that tattoo. It was mesmerizing, the way the dots that created the flowers faded into different patterns around them, and Nate had to imagine Sam bending over, his shirt riding up to show a sliver of this. Or perhaps he could wear a crop top, one that would show it off always, that would tease Nate, promising him things… 

 

“Fuck,” he mumbled to himself mostly, because he was hard now too, his erection pressing uncomfortably against his pants. 

 

Sam turned to look at him, still that lovely fucked out look on his face, and reached to cup his crotch. Rubbing it gently, he grinned at Nate. But a moment passed, and his smile fell. 

 

“We didn’t get any lube.” 

 

“Wait, seriously? You didn’t?”

 

“Well, did you?,” Sam asked right back, and they both had to chuckle. 

 

Nevertheless Nate unzipped his pants and pulled them off, pressing his erection between Sam’s cheeks. 

 

“Remember when we were teenagers?,” Nate asked, slowly rolling his hips. 

 

“Oh fuck,” Sam cursed, eyes fluttering closed at the sensation. “I do, fuck, keep going.” 

 

Mentally cursing their forgetfulness, his mind was soon lost in the sensation, the friction created by rutting between his brother’s cheeks. He felt him move his hips below him too, trying to find friction against the mattress. This really was like when they had first started exploring each other, and maybe Nate would feel silly if it didn’t also feel absolutely perfect. He would make sure to fuck his brother properly next time, but now he felt himself getting close to his climax. 

 

He didn’t stop, mesmerized by the tattoo over his brother’s ass, encouraged by the moans that that found their way to his ears. 

 

“Sam, Sam,” he muttered over and over again, until he felt that rush spreading through him, the warmth and the pleasure as he watched his come splatter on his brother’s back, and yes, onto that tattoo as well. 

 

He was panting, finding his breath again and watching his brother reach underneath him, arching as he found his release too. God those moans were absolutely lovely, and Nate couldn’t wait to explore what they would sound like during a good fuck. Would they get deeper or higher? He grinned at the thought of finding out soon. 

 

“Sam?”

 

“Yeah?” He was breathless too, grinning back at him. He was about to turn but Nate pressed him down gently. 

 

“How much are you gonna kill me if I take a picture right now?” 

 

“Kinky, little brother,” Sam chuckled, then paused for a moment, biting on his lower lip. “Go ahead.” 

 

His pants hadn’t gotten far, and he was able to tug them close and search for his phone. He had to lean back a bit, angling it just so that his brother’s ass, Nate’s cock between his cheeks and that lovely come covered tattoo was perfectly visible. He let himself fall by Sam’s side, and showed him the shot.

 

“Wow I had no idea you would love the tattoo  _ that _ much,” Sam said, leaning in for a kiss. When he pulled back his grin was so wide Nate was almost worried his face would split. 

 

But he felt the same way. This felt good, this felt almost like happiness. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tattoo inspired by [this](http://68.media.tumblr.com/bf1941b9b1289a0cbb57829511a69b76/tumblr_oqeoznVfLw1qzyjdko1_500.jpg)  
> Check out my [tumblr](http://vallkyrieshepard.tumblr.com) for more info


End file.
